


Frozen Friendship

by Clamiroyal



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: And Braig, And Cyrus is the dad of the best dad, Backstory, Even is the best dad, Friendship, Gen, I just love Even so much, Mentions of Dad Even, Mentions of the Radiant Garden Squad, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: Even est un scientifique des Jardins Radieux... Et c'est à peu près tout ce qu'on sait de lui. Mais comme tous, il a un passé, une histoire, et lui aussi a fait une rencontre qui l'a changé à tout jamais.
Relationships: Even (Kingdom Hearts) & Cyrus Albright (Octopath Traveler)





	Frozen Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Petit OS que j’ai écrit… Bah avant la rentrée, figurez vous x3. Je l’ai déjà publié sur Amino et le voici ENFIN sur AO3 ! 
> 
> J’aime énormément ce petit OS, il est sans doute l’un de mes favoris de tous les temps. C’est simple : j’ai eu une idée de concept, et j’ai réussie à écrire 7000 mots dessus. Il y a tellement d’headcanons dans cet OS qu’il y en a plein qu’on ne doit même pas voir à force XD 
> 
> Je sais que c’est marqué crossover, mais soyons direct, c’est beaucoup plus centré sur Kingdom Hearts que sur Octopath Traveler. Alors si vous cherchiez du contenu vraiment Octopathien, ce n’est pas vraiment une bonne idée de lire cet OS… EN REVANCHE si vous ne connaissez pas du tout Octopath, restez quand même ! Vous manquerez quelques easter eggs mais rien de bien méchant, rassurez vous ^^ 
> 
> Oh, et je spoil comme un gros PORC la totalité de la license KH. De KH1 (enfin plutôt Chain of Memories quelque part) à KH3. Vraiment j’en ai plus rien à foutre x3.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse avec cet OS ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Je me nomme Even. 

Je vis aux Jardins Radieux, endroit où je suis né, avec mes parents. 

Mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps à vous faire une description détaillée de moi. Sachez juste que je suis un jeune, et que toute ma journée, je la passe à la bibliothèque des Jardins Radieux, à étudier les sciences de toutes sortes. 

Je suis le plus jeune enfant à avoir jamais eu un abonnement à la bibliothèque. 

Et pour continuer dans ma quête insatiable de savoir, je voudrais devenir scientifique.

Il y a un laboratoire aux Jardins Radieux. Le plus réputé… du coin ? A vrai dire, personne ne sort jamais des Jardins Radieux. On y est, à la vie à la mort. Cela pourrait en gêner certains. Pas moi. 

Moi, je veux rester ici, et entrer au laboratoire. Je veux faire des expériences sur la vie, la mort, le cœur. Je veux faire des milliards de découvertes. 

Enfin, ça, les autres de mon âge ne le comprennent pas. Ils perdent leur temps à jouer au frisbee, au ballon, ils mangent des glaces… ils ne lisent pas des livres. 

Même mes parents se posent des questions… 

Une personne normale dirait que je suis seul.

Moi, je préfère dire que je suis avec mon savoir. 

C'est un jour normal, aujourd'hui. Tenant un livre, je me dirige vers la plus grande fontaine des Jardins Radieux. Là-bas, je serais tranquille. 

-Hey, blondasse ! 

Je ne prends même pas le temps de tourner la tête. Pas de temps à perdre avec eux. 

Mais je suis bien forcé de m'arrêter lorsque le ballon passe juste devant mon visage. 

-Renvoie le ballon ! Crie l'autre

-... 

Je ne réponds pas. Et ne voulant définitivement pas perdre de temps avec ça, j'accélère la marche.

Je me fiche de ces esprits inférieurs. Ils ne méritent pas mon temps. Je suis presque arrivé à la fontaine de toute manière. 

Je marche un peu… 

-Voici votre ballon ! 

Je me retourne. 

Un homme. Il a les cheveux noirs, plutôt longs, et attachés par un petit ruban blanc à l'arrière. Il a également les yeux noirs, et un visage très fin. 

Cependant, ses vêtements sont très étranges. Comme venant d'une autre époque. 

Il porte d'abord une espèce de chemise blanche, à la coupe hasardeuse. Au-dessus se trouve un gilet noir orné de motifs dorés. Il porte également un pantacourt noir, sur un collant noir, et des bottines à talons noires. Pour finir, il porte une longue cape noire, lui faisant un col plutôt grand. 

Il renvoie le ballon, et regarde les enfants dans les yeux. 

-Cependant les enfants… 

Il sourit. 

-Il est bien cruel de s'adresser à ce pauvre jeune homme ainsi. Que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! 

Il se tourne complètement vers les enfants, je ne peux donc plus le voir. 

-Est ce bien compris. 

Je ne sais pas quel visage faisait cet homme, mais tous les autres enfants pâlissent immédiatement, et s'enfuient en courant. 

Quel homme étrange… 

Mais je ne lui accorde pas beaucoup plus d'importance. Ce passionnant ouvrage a déjà trop attendu. 

Ignorant son appel en ma direction, je repars vers la fontaine. 

Une fois assis à ses rebords, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cet homme une seconde. 

Qui est-il… 

*** 

Je n'ai pas recroisé cet homme. 

Voilà trois jours depuis cette altercation, et je n'ai ni revu les enfants, ni revu l'homme. 

Je rentre chez moi, après avoir rendu le livre à la bibliothèque. Aujourd'hui, je crois que je peux vérifier une de mes… 

Je me fige en entendant un bruit. Je tourne la tête lentement… 

-Ah ! 

Je sens une marque de griffure sur ma joue. Je recule par réflexe… et ouvre les yeux. 

Un… un monstre ? Non, des dizaines de monstres, semblables à des ombres, qui se dirigent tout droit vers moi ! 

-Qu… 

Je recule d'un pas. Que se passe t'il ! Nous sommes aux Jardins Radieux, pas dans une de ces forêts de contes de fées avec des monstres cachés ! 

J'aimerais crier à l'aide, mais je suis paralysé. Et personne n'est dans les environs, personne… 

-Derrière moi ! 

Je sens quelque chose me pousser en arrière, et cette même chose se place devant moi. 

C'est… l'homme de l'autre jour ? 

Il semble confiant devant les monstres. Il me lance un sourire. 

-Laisse-moi une seconde, hm ? 

Il tend alors le bras vers les monstres. Une aura rouge brille autour de lui. 

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, chers amis ! 

L'aura rouge devient jaune. 

-Alors je vous propose de disparaître !

L'aura jaune devient bleue, et brille avec une telle intensité que j'en plisse les yeux. 

-OH ICE, PERCE THEM THROUGH !!!

Soudain, un immense glacier apparaît, partant du pied de l'homme pour faire en un quart de seconde un glacier faisant le triple de notre taille. 

Les ombres se font transpercées par la glace. Aucune n'a survécu. 

-Wow… 

-Et voilà une bonne chose de faite ! 

D'un claquement de doigt, l'immense glacier disparaît, s'éparpillant en milliers de cristaux de glace. Les ombres ont également disparu… sans doute évaporées… 

-Est ce que tu es blessé mon garçon ? 

L'homme se met à genoux pour m'inspecter le visage. 

En temps normal j'aurais reculé. Ne pas faire confiance aux inconnus est la base pour un enfant. Mais… 

Je suis encore sous le choc. Ce glacier était immense, il les as tous vaincus, et l'homme n'a aucune séquelle… 

-Ils ont eu ta joue… 

Il approche sa main de mon visage. 

-Puis-je ? 

Encore légèrement confus, je hoche la tête. Il fouille dans une de ses poches, sort une fiole, vide un peu du contenu sur sa main. C'est une sorte de liquide verdâtre. 

-Tu me rappelleras que je dois remercier Alfyn. 

Je ne réponds rien. Lui dépose sa main sur ma joue, me faisant plisser les yeux. 

-Tsk ! 

C'est si froid que je recule presque. 

-Une toute petite minute mon garçon. 

Il retire enfin sa main, et d'un coup… je ne sens plus aucune douleur sur la joue. Ça a complètement disparu ! Idem pour la marque de griffure il n'y a plus rien ! 

Je secoue enfin la tête, et recule. 

-Qui êtes-vous ! Et d'où venez-vous ! 

-Oh ! C'est vrai que je ne me suis toujours pas présenté ! 

Il place sa main sur son torse, et scande de manière grandiloquente : 

-Je me nomme Cyrus Albright ! Anciennement Professeur Royal à la cour de Diguedin, et héros d'Orsterra ! 

-... 

Qui est donc cet homme… 

-Et toi qui es-tu ? Il demande

-Je me nomme Even. 

-Even ! Quel beau prénom ! 

-Merci. 

Il se relève. 

-J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi, tu sais ? 

-Vraiment ? Je souffle

Il sourit, et lance : 

-Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de jeune garçon blond qui passent leur temps à la bibliothèque. 

-Non, en effet. Je réponds

Il me sourit. Je lui souris en retour. Ce… Cyrus Albright est plutôt intéressant. 

-Ce fût un plaisir de te rencontrer, jeune Even ! Mais je dois déjà retourner au laboratoire, j'ai beaucoup à faire et peu de temps pour m'en occuper ! 

-Je vois. 

-J'espère que nous nous reverrons ! 

-Attendez. 

Je lui attrape la manche. 

-Retrouvons nous devant la fontaine demain, à la même heure. J'ai énormément de questions à vous poser. 

-Mais bien sûr jeune homme ! Avec grand plaisir ! Il répond 

Il me sourit. 

-A demain ! 

-... A demain. Je souffle

Il me fait un signe, et part, faisant voleter sa cape. 

Il est bizarre tout de même… 

Je tourne la tête. Juste ici, il y a quelques secondes, se tenait un immense glacier. Plus grand même que certaines maisons. Et en un claquement de doigt… tout a disparu. 

Je refuse de ne pas savoir tout sur cet homme ! Inconnu ou non, je veux tout apprendre de lui ! 

Je n'aurais qu'à venir armé. Voilà tout. 

*** 

-Alors vous êtes une sorte de héros. 

-On peut dire cela en effet. 

Cyrus me sourit. Voilà déjà une dizaine de minutes qu'il est arrivé, tout sourire. 

Une partie de moi se méfie tout de même. C'est pour cela que je cache un couteau sous ma ceinture. 

-Moi et mes sept compagnons, nous avons traversés nombres d'épreuves, pour au final sauver le continent d'Orsterra de la destruction. 

-Mais dans ce cas, que faites-vous ici ? Je demande

-Pour être honnête… 

Il me fait un clin d'œil. 

-Je m'ennuyais à mourir a Orsterra ! Mon voyage m'a déjà appris tout ce que je pouvais apprendre. Alors j'ai lancé une incantation très ancienne pour me retrouver dans d'autres mondes… 

-Dont les Jardins Radieux. Je termine

-Dont les Jardins Radieux. Acquiesce Cyrus

Il tourne la tête. 

-Et notre monde est-il à votre goût ? 

-Plaisantes-tu ? Il est merveilleux ! 

Des étoiles brillent dans ses yeux. 

-Cette architecture, ces peuples entre l'animal et l'humain, ces machines ! Je découvre tant, j'avais oublié cette euphorie ! 

-Hm hm. Je souffle

L'autre hoche la tête, puis reprend : 

-Mais dis-moi Even. Quelles questions voulais-tu me poser, hier ? 

-Eh bien… 

Je le regarde dans les yeux. 

-Votre glacier. Comment. 

-Oh ! Ceci ! 

Il ferme une main, et lorsqu'il l'ouvre à nouveau, un cristal de glace repose sur sa paume. 

-Exactement. Ces pouvoirs. J'affirme

-Eh bien, je suis capable d'utiliser la magie, car je suis un mage, tout simplement. Je peux utiliser la glace. 

Il ferme la main, et lorsqu'il l'ouvre, une flamme apparaît.

-Le feu. 

Il ferme de nouveau la main. Mais lorsqu'il l'ouvre, c'est une volute électrique qui apparaît. 

-Et la foudre. Ce sont des magies qu'on peut apprendre à Orsterra, si on les travaille assez.

-C'est réellement aussi simple ? J'insiste 

-Pas vraiment. Cela demande de la concentration, et beaucoup de maîtrise. 

-Pourtant vous y arriver avec tant de facilité.

-Car je m'entraîne à la magie depuis que j'ai ton âge, mon garçon. Il affirme 

Il fait disparaître la volute, et se replace au bord de la fontaine. 

-Depuis tout petit, je sais que je deviendrais mage. Et je le suis devenu ! 

-Je comprends. 

-Mais je suis certain que tu pourrais utiliser cette magie, si tu la travaillais assez. 

Il me regarde dans les yeux. 

-J'ignore pourquoi exactement mais… je sens que tu seras quelqu'un de puissant. 

-Puissant ? Vraiment ? 

Je ricane. 

-Je suis un rat de laboratoire, pas un guerrier ! 

-J'étais professeur, et pourtant j'ai sauvé mon continent. Rétorque Cyrus

Je me tais. Il a un point… Puis il regarde le soleil et… 

-Il est déjà si tard ?! 

Il se lève et me sourit. 

-Je dois déjà y aller, mon ami ! A la revoyure ! 

-Demain ici à nouveau ? Je fais

-Je serais là sans faute ! 

Il fait légèrement voltiger sa cape. Puis, il se retourne vers moi. 

-Au fait. Je ne te veux aucun mal. C'est inutile de garder ce couteau avec toi. 

-Qu… 

-Passe une excellente journée, Even ! 

Il disparaît plus loin, me laissant là. Sur la fontaine. 

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. 

-Très très intéressant, cher Cyrus Albright. 

*** 

Cela fait plus d'un mois que nous nous retrouvons, avec Cyrus. 

J'ai arrêté d'amener un couteau. Cyrus est peut-être un peu étrange mais… je lui fais confiance. 

Et c'est agréable de parler à quelqu'un. 

Nous avons surtout parlé de lui. De ses pouvoirs, de son continent… c'est un monde si différent d'ici. C'est tout bonnement fascinant… 

Ils peuvent défier la mort en priant, les dieux bénissent des élus qui deviennent immortels jusqu'au passage de flambeau, ou encore, des monstres si variés et aux pouvoirs si uniques… 

Je donnerais si cher pour ne voir ne serais ce que ces plantes mangeuses d'hommes, ces serpents géants, ces arbres dans lesquels reposent les âmes des défunts… 

Je peux l'avouer sans trop de honte. J'ai rarement été si heureux de toute ma vie. 

-C'est tout simplement fascinant… 

Cyrus est actuellement en adoration devant une simple glace à l'eau de mer. J'ai déjà terminé la mienne. Lui ne peut s'empêcher de la contempler. 

-C'est à la fois sucré et salé… perturbant et délicieux… je n'aurais jamais pensé à ce parfum… 

-Ce n'est qu'une glace, Monsieur Cyrus. J'affirme

-Mais une glace à l'eau de mer ! De l'eau de mer ! 

Je souris en coin. 

-Vous êtes réellement passionné. 

-C'est sans doute l'un de mes plus grands défauts. 

Il mord dans sa glace, puis se tourne vers moi. 

-Mais d'ailleurs, nous ne faisons que parler de moi depuis que nous nous connaissons ! 

Il me sourit. 

-Parle-moi de toi Even ! 

-Hein ? 

Je détourne la tête. 

-Je crains que je ne sois pas très intéressant… 

-Even. Toute personne est fascinante. Chaque personne que j'ai rencontrée avait cette petite chose que les autres n'avaient pas. 

-... 

-Alors parle-moi de toi, je t'en prie ! 

Je souris un peu. 

-A vrai dire… moi aussi, j'aime le savoir. 

-Vraiment ? 

Je hoche la tête. 

-J'aimerais devenir scientifique plus tard. Faire des dizaines d'expériences, découvrir tous les secrets du cœur, et percer les secrets de ces vieilles légendes… Je veux devenir scientifique. Et je le serais ! 

-Hahahaha ! 

-Quoi ? 

Il me sourit… presque paternellement. 

-Tes yeux sont remplis d'étoiles quand tu en parles ! Tu me rappelles moi à ton âge ! 

-Vraiment ? Est-ce un mal ou un bien ? 

-Pour être honnête, je l'ignore moi-même. 

Il rit un peu. 

-Et voudrais-tu autre chose ? 

Je serre un peu mes mains entre elles. 

-Oui… j'aimerais… 

-Oui, Even ? 

-J'aimerais savoir utiliser des glaciers comme vous. 

Il arque un sourcil. 

-Oh ! Et pourquoi donc ? 

-Pour savoir ce que cela fait, tout simplement ! 

Il cligne des yeux de façons répétées. 

-Cela doit demander tellement de concentration, comme vous l'avez dit ! Est-ce que nos doigts deviennent froids ? Est-ce que notre corps devient froid ? Oh, et bien sûr, qu'est-ce que cela serait utile pour de futures expériences ! Pour congeler des sujets et modifier la température ambiante… c'est tellement utile ! 

-Oh, je comprends mieux ! 

Il me sourit. 

-Et pourquoi pas le feu ? Pour faire… Il commence

-Eh bien… 

Je baisse un peu la tête. 

-J'ai un peu peur du feu. Je soupire 

Il tapote gentiment mon crâne avec sa main. 

-Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. 

-Je le sais parfaitement ! 

-Et pourtant tu baisses les yeux. 

-... 

-Even. 

On se regarde dans les yeux. 

-Sais-tu de quoi j'ai peur ? 

-Je l'ignore. 

-La corruption du savoir. 

Je le regarde, intrigué. Il hoche la tête, et explique. 

-Lors de mon voyage, j'ai dû affronter des érudits, comme moi. Mais eux se sont fait aveuglés par leur puissance. Devenant… 

Il secoue la tête, se souvenant probablement de douloureux souvenirs. 

-Mais cela n'a plus d'importance. J'ai dû les tuer. Hélas. Ou ils auraient fait du mal… aux autres… 

Il baisse la tête. 

-Je n'en suis vraiment pas fier. Je souhaite que tu ne… tues jamais personne, Even. 

-... 

Je reste en silence. Lui aussi. Au bout d'un moment, je lui prends la main. 

-Even ? 

-Ce n'était pas de votre faute, Monsieur Cyrus. Je ne vous en veux pas. 

Cyrus me sourit. 

-Merci. 

On reste en silence un petit moment. Puis, Cyrus me sourit. 

-L'ambiance s'est bien détériorée par ma faute. 

-Vous n'avez pas tort. Je souffle 

-Sur une note plus joyeuse… J'arrive à faire peur aux autres involontairement. 

-Vraiment ? 

-Oui hélas. Je crains que mes chants et mes danses ne terrifient les autres. 

Je cligne des yeux de manières répétées. 

-Oh oui ! Je me souviens de cette fois où mon amie m'a demandé de chanter. 

-Hm hm ? 

-Elle s'est maudite des jours durant ! 

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant son grand sourire, alors que lui éclate littéralement. 

Cyrus est drôle. Amical. Et empli de savoir. J'aime de plus en plus parler avec lui. 

Nous continuons à parler de tout. De rien. Nous nous conseillons des livres. Il me parle de quelques expériences passées. 

Lorsqu'enfin il s'en va, je le regarde partir… 

-A demain ! Je lance

Il se retourne vers moi. Il reste immobile une seconde, et me répond, en me faisant un signe : 

-A demain, Even ! 

*** 

-Concentre toi, Even. Je sais que tu en es capable. 

-... 

Mes deux mains sont placées devant moi, paumes vers le ciel, bras pliés. J'ai les yeux fermés. Les sourcils froncés. 

-C'est dur… Je souffle

Je sens Cyrus me tapoter la tête. J'ouvre les yeux. Il est à genoux à côté de moi. Souriant. 

-Je sais que tu pourras y arriver. 

Voilà une bonne heure que nous sommes là, devant la fontaine, à nous entraîner à la magie. 

Cyrus essaie de m'enseigner la magie de glace. C'est vraiment un bon professeur. Ses explications sont claires. 

Mais ces magies… sont bien plus exigeantes que prévues. Une heure, et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à invoquer le moindre flocon. 

-Even, regarde-moi une seconde. 

Je m'exécute. 

-Est ce que tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer ? 

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Enfin… je crois ? 

-Even, il faut que ton esprit tout entier se concentre sur l'endroit où tu veux faire apparaître la glace. L'entièreté de tes pensées doivent se trouver là. 

Il touche brièvement mes paumes. 

-... 

-Essaie de dire quelque chose. 

-Hein ? 

Il sourit. 

-Ça m'aide personnellement. Quand je prononce une espèce d'incantation, juste une phrase, cela m'aide à me concentrer. 

-Voilà pourquoi tu as crié l'autre jour. J'affirme

-Hm hm. Regarde. 

Il ferme son poing devant moi. 

-And the ice shattered. 

Il l'ouvre. Un petit glacier apparaît dans sa main, flottant juste au-dessus de sa paume. 

-Essaie. 

-Hm hm. 

Je regarde mes paumes. Fixement. Et murmure : 

-Viens à moi… lame de glace… 

Soudain, je sens mes mains se refroidir. C'est très léger, mais je le sens. Je fronce les sourcils. Je sais que je peux le faire, je le sens, j'y suis presque ! 

Un flocon de la taille de mon doigt apparaît au centre de la paume. 

-*Gasp* ! 

Il ne m'a suffi que de cette seconde de déconcentration pour que le flocon disparaisse. 

Mais je n'en suis pas moins heureux. 

-J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! Je m'écrie 

-Félicitations Even ! 

Cyrus m'applaudit, fier. Je me tourne vers lui, et résiste à l'envie de sauter dans ses bras. 

-J'ai réussi ! C'est grâce à vous Monsieur Cyrus, merci ! 

-Ce n'est rien enfin ! Je suis si fier de toi Even ! 

Il m'attrape les mains et les rejoints. 

-Si tu as réussi une fois, tu pourras le faire encore et encore ! Le plus difficile c'est la première fois. Maintenant rien ne pourra t'arrêter ! 

Il semble si fier de moi ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant tant d'entrain. 

On continu à se sourire et à rire si longtemps que Cyrus doit partir en catimini. Il se lève. 

-Je suis navré Even je dois t'abandonner ici. 

-Ce n'est rien Monsieur Cyrus. Je suis heureux d'avoir réussi… à invoquer mes premières glaces. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, c'est grâce à vous. 

Cyrus rougit un peu devant tous ces compliments. 

-Even ! Enfin ! 

-Je suis plutôt avare en compliment en général. Profitez-en. 

-Je vais en profiter. Crois-moi. 

Il me regarde dans les yeux une seconde. 

-... 

-Monsieur Cyrus ! 

Il marmonne quelque chose, l'air soudainement plus sombre. Je n'en comprends pas un mot. 

-Vous allez bien ? J'insiste

-Oh oui ne t'inquiète pas ! 

Il retrouve son sourire. 

-A demain cher ami ! 

-A demain… cher ami. 

Il me fait un signe et part plus loin. Une partie de moi meurt d'envie d'insister mais… 

Cela ne peut rien être de bien grave. 

*** 

-Snif… snif… 

-Even… je suis profondément désolé. 

Il me serre contre lui. Je me laisse faire mollement. 

-Je reviendrais vite, Even, je reviendrais vite. 

-Quand… quand… 

-... Je n'en sais rien. 

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui. 

-Mais je refuse de mourir sans t'avoir revu une dernière fois. 

J'hésite. Énormément. Puis serre Cyrus contre moi. 

Il va partir. 

Mon seul et unique ami va partir. 

Il vient de me l'annoncer. Il va partir, pour d'autres mondes inconnus, me laissant là, seul aux Jardins Radieux. 

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Je ne pleure pas beaucoup, certes, mais je ne me contrôle même plus. 

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte, je veux qu'il reste avec moi, qu'on s'entraîne à la magie ensemble, qu'on parle de nos mondes respectifs… je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. 

… je suis vraiment égoïste. 

Finalement, je le lâche et recule. 

-... Désolé. 

-C'est moi qui suis infiniment désolé, Even. 

On se regarde dans les yeux. 

Je vois sa peine. Son regret. Mais s'il est si désespéré à l'idée de me laisser, pourquoi… 

-Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps. D'autres mondes m'attendent. J'ai d'autres personnes a aidés. Mes amis me manquent horriblement. Et il me reste tant de choses à apprendre ! 

-Je sais. 

Je secoue la tête. 

-Je ferais la même chose à votre place. Je vous comprends parfaitement. 

-Merci Even. 

Il me sourit tendrement. 

-Je te jure que je reviendrais. Je t'en prie, attends-moi aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. 

-Alors promettez moi de revenir. 

Il pose sa main sur mes cheveux. 

-Je te le promet, Even. Mais en échange… 

-Je vous promet de vous attendre. Je coupe

-Non non c'est autre chose. 

Il me prend les mains. 

-Promet moi de ne jamais avoir de regrets. 

-Hein ? 

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. D'où est ce que ça sort, ça ? Cyrus secoue la tête. 

-Cela peut te sembler idiot. Mais je te jure que j'ai besoin que tu me le promettes. 

Il soupire. 

-J'ai aimé un homme autrefois. Mais j'ai attendu trop longtemps. Un autre l'a pris avant moi. 

-Je suis désolé. 

-Mais ce n'est pas mon unique regret. Je souhaitais avoir un enfant, pour lui apprendre tout ce que je sais, mais je n'ai jamais pu, plongé dans mes études. 

-... 

-Je voulais devenir professeur pour apprendre mon savoir à tous, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à devenir professeur royal… avec deux élèves dans ma classe. 

Il secoue la tête. 

-Tout ça pour te dire que la vie est bien trop courte pour être vécue avec des regrets. Alors si tu veux faire quelque chose, fais-le. 

Il me sourit. 

-Lorsque je serais de retour, tu auras intérêt à être le plus grand scientifique des Jardins Radieux ! Compris ? 

Je hoche la tête. 

-Oui. Et je vous jure que j'aurais percé les mystères du cœur. 

-Parfait ! 

On se regarde encore une seconde. 

-Les adieux les plus courts sont les moins douloureux. Alors… 

-Attendez. 

Je serre les poings. 

-Lorsque vous reviendrez, racontez-moi tout ce que vous avez vu. Les malheurs et bonheurs, je voudrais toute la vérité. Tout savoir. 

-Bien sûr. Et je prendrais le temps de tout noter pour ne rien oublier. 

-... 

Je serre mes mains, et invoque un minuscule glacier. En forme de flocon. Je le temps à Cyrus. 

-Prenez ça. Gardez-le en souvenir. 

-Avec grand plaisir. Mais seras-tu capable de ne jamais le faire disparaître ? 

-Si je le fais disparaître, alors ramenez le. De cette façon, lorsque vous serez lassés de la faire réapparaître… vous reviendrez ici. 

-Très bien. 

Il entoure mon visage de ses mains. 

-Je suis fier de toi, Even. Très fier de toi. 

-Merci, Monsieur Cyrus. 

Il me regarde une seconde. 

Puis, prends mes mains, les rejoints, et murmure : 

-Balogar, plus grand des chevaliers, Aléphan, père des érudits, je choisi en ce jour et pour toujours cet enfant pour qu'il reçoive votre bénédiction et la mienne. 

Il murmure ensuite dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Il m'a déjà parlé d'Aléphan et Balogar, deux dieux qui ont bénis Cyrus en lui donnant d'incommensurables pouvoirs. C'est grâce à eux s'il peut invoquer des glaciers aussi puissants sans efforts. En partie grâce à lui bien sur, il ne dépend pas entièrement de ces dieux mais… grâce à eux, il est plus puissant qu'il ne l'est déjà. 

Je sens alors quelque chose… brûler dans mes veines. Comme une nouvelle puissance. Une résurrection presque. 

Il me lâche enfin, et me regarde dans les yeux. 

Puis, il attrape tendrement ma tête pour la baisser un peu. Dans un geste paternel, il m'embrasse le front une petite seconde. 

-Adieu, Even. 

Il se lève, fait quelques pas en arrière, et se place dos à moi. 

-Adieu, Cyrus. 

Il sort un livre de sous sa cape, l'ouvre, et prononce une incantation. 

Un cercle lumineux apparaît sous ses pieds. Faisant voleter sa cape. Il baisse légèrement la tête. 

Et disparaît. Dans un rayon de lumière. 

Je reste immobile longtemps. Très longtemps. 

Puis me laisse tomber sur le sol. Plaque mes mains contre mon visage. 

Je ne veux pas pleurer. 

Je dois rester fort. 

Je serre les poings. 

-Je deviendrais le plus grand scientifique des Jardins Radieux ! Je vous le promets Cyrus ! 

Je me lève immédiatement. 

-Je dois repartir travailler. Au revoir. 

Je me retourne. Et marche. En direction du laboratoire. 

J'ai beaucoup à faire, et peu de temps pour m'en occuper. 

***

Comment j'en suis arrivé là. 

Comment. 

Comment. 

COMMENT ! 

Je recule d'un pas, entraînant Ienzo derrière moi. Il se laisse faire en silence. 

-Je vous interdit de vous approcher de lui vous m'entendez ?!

-Relax, Even. Il ne va rien sentir du tout. 

Je peste contre moi-même. 

Tout est de ma faute. 

Ma curiosité est allée trop loin. Xehanort et Braig… ils ont déjà pris Aeleus, ils ont déjà pris Dilan, et Ansem… 

Ansem… 

Je l'ai trahi. J'ai trahi tout le monde. J'ai menti à Ienzo. Tout est de ma faute. 

-J'ai accepté de laisser mon cœur aux ténèbres, pas Ienzo ! 

-Raaaah, mais il est têtu c'est pas possible ! Rétorque Braig

Il invoque son arbalète. 

-Laisse toi faire bien gentiment, hm ? 

Je secoue la tête. 

-Imbécile ! 

Je tends mon bras devant moi, invoquant un glacier. Ienzo recule un peu. Et Braig semble surpris. 

Xehanort ? Stoïque, comme à l'accoutumée. 

-Wow ! Je te prenais pour un scientifique, pas un guerrier ! 

-Je n'en suis pas un. Mais sois sûr que je ne te laisserais pas prendre Ienzo sans me battre ! Je lance

Si je ne me contrôlais pas mieux, je tremblerais sous l'appréhension. 

J'ai travaillé ma magie, depuis le départ de Cyrus. J'ai expérimenté dessus des jours durant, cachant ces pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que je puisse les maîtriser à leur paroxysme. 

Depuis qu'il est parti, je me sens bien plus puissant. Invoquer la glace m'est bien plus simple. Et c'est une véritable bénédiction pour ce contexte. 

Cyrus m'a fait jurer de ne jamais avoir de regrets. Et en a peine quelques années, j'ai eu des amis, je suis devenu scientifique, et j'ai même un fils. 

Je refuse de tout perdre. 

Je dois me battre. Pour Ienzo. Je me fiche de moi, mais je ne laisserais pas ces monstres me prendre mon fils ! 

-Laissez Ienzo partir, et je ne lutterai pas. 

-Alors Xehanort, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demande Braig

Xehanort me regarde une seconde. 

-Tue les. Il lance

-A tes ordres ! 

-Non ! 

Je m'apprête à faire un pas en avant, pour invoquer un nouveau glacier, mais… Braig disparaît. Dans une volute sombre. 

Pendant une seconde, je ne sais pas comment réagir… puis je me retourne brusquement. 

-IENZO ! 

Le jeune garçon réagit et se cache immédiatement derrière moi. J'invoque des glaciers autour de nous. 

Et heureusement. Braig apparaît et tire une flèche là où se trouvait Ienzo, une seconde plus tôt. 

-Joli réflexes. Complimente Braig 

Des glaciers se trouve tout autour de moi et Ienzo. D'un bras, je maintiens le jeune contre mon dos. 

Comment s'échapper d'ici vivants… Braig peut se téléporter après tout… 

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je le considérais comme un ami. 

-Mais c'est pas assez. Termine Braig 

Je sors de mes pensées au bout d'une seconde. 

J'ai oublié- 

-NON ! 

Trop tard. 

Xehanort, armé de cette étrange arme, la Keyblade, tire un rayon de ténèbres droit dans le cœur d'Ienzo. 

-... Even… 

-Toute lutte était parfaitement inutile. Tu aurais dû le savoir, Even. Affirme Xehanort

Ienzo me regarde, l'air terrifié… mais tombe au sol. Il ne bouge plus. Je ne sais même pas… quoi faire… 

-C'est… impossible… 

Il… il… 

Ienzo n'a pas pu… c'est impossible… pas… pas comme ça… 

Et je n'ai rien fait… je n'ai rien pu faire… 

Je me laisse tomber, et attrape Ienzo. Il ne bouge… déjà plus… 

-Ienzo… Je murmure

Je… 

Je ne suis qu'un imbécile… 

Je ne suis qu'un imbécile… 

Je serre Ienzo contre moi. Son cœur… son cœur ne bat plus… je ne l'entends plus… 

-Une dernière parole avec un cœur ? 

Je relève la tête. Braig pointe son arbalète contre moi. 

Je ferme les yeux, serre encore Ienzo, lâchant une larme. 

-Pardonne moi Cyrus. Je n'ai pas respecté ma promesse. 

***

Un peu de glace jongle entre mes doigts. Je devrais écrire mon rapport mais… 

J'ai une horrible migraine. C'est un comble pour un Simili vide de cœur d'avoir la tête pleine. 

J'ai passé la nuit à travailler sur mon programme de réplique. Mais là, je repense à quelque chose. 

Je suis un Simili. 

Vexen. Ou Even avec un X supplémentaire. 

Je suis un scientifique génial. 

Le seul scientifique compétent d'Illusiopolis. Le Supérieur me fait confiance, je suis le numéro IV de l'Organisation. 

Et pourtant. 

Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de comment j'ai pu devenir un Simili. 

La mémoire est quelque chose de très compliqué. Elle peut être altérée, effacée, on peut se souvenir en oubliant et oublier de se souvenir… 

Et j'ai beau creuser au plus profond de ma mémoire, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de comment je suis devenu un Simili. 

Ma mémoire est altérée depuis que je suis devenu Vexen, en réalité. Je me souviens d'avoir vécu aux Jardins Radieux, je me souviens d'Ansem, ou encore de Zexion mais… 

Qui est cet homme aux cheveux noirs que je vois dans mes souvenirs ? 

Chaque fois que j'utilise mes pouvoirs de glace, son visage me revient. Mais ce n'est qu'un visage flou. Sans yeux. 

Il était important pour Even. 

Mais pour Vexen, il n'est plus rien. 

-Vexen, a quoi penses-tu ? 

Je me retourne. 

-Numéro VI. Un problème ? 

Le numéro VI, ou Zexion, s'approche un peu. 

-Le Supérieur désire nous voir. Tu devrais te dépêcher. 

-Je suis en chemin. 

Je me lève, et sort de la pièce en premier. 

Si je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de cet homme, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être important. 

*** 

Ma marche est rapide. Très rapide. Je suis pressé, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Xion et Ienzo m'attendent. 

Depuis que Xehanort est mort, je n'ai jamais été aussi occupé. Les expériences habituelles sur le cœur, les comptes-rendus, les répliques, et tant d'autres choses à penser… 

Je viens à peine de faire un trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque des Jardins Radieux, je dois déjà rentrer au laboratoire pour examiner Xion. Puisque c'est une réplique, il faut que je m'assure que tout marche correctement. 

Je passe devant la fontaine, et tourne la tête. Il n'y a personne dans les rues… 

Excepté un vieil homme plus loin. 

Je le regarde une seconde. Je suis persuadé d'avoir déjà vu ces vêtements quelques parts, mais… ou ça… 

Puis, je remarque quelque chose derrière lui. 

Des Sans-coeurs ! 

-Reculez ! 

Je pousse le vieil homme derrière moi, et m'agenouille pour poser ma main sur le sol. 

-Prenez ça ! 

Un glacier apparaît, tuant les Sans-coeurs sans me coûter le moindre effort. 

Je me relève, fais disparaître le glacier d'un claquement de doigt, et m'époussète les mains. 

-Vous devriez faire attention. Le Comité de restauration fait de son mieux, mais il reste des Sans-coeurs i… 

-Even ? 

Je me fige complètement. 

Je reconnais cette voix. Je la reconnaîtrais entre milles. C'est comme si je ne l'avais jamais oublié, comme si c'était hier… 

Je tourne la tête vers le vieil homme. 

-... Monsieur Cyrus ? 

Ma gorge se noue en le voyant. 

Ce vieil homme… je ne le connais que trop bien… il était plus jeune, mais il s'est passé… 

-30 ans… Et regarde-toi ! 

Il attrape mes joues tendrement. 

-Tu as tellement grandit… tu es devenu un si bel homme… 

-Cyrus… 

-Je te l'avais promis. Je refusais de mourir avant de te revoir. 

Ses yeux se voilent de tristesse. 

-Je suis terriblement désolé de t'avoir laissé tout ce temps… j'avais tant de mondes à voir, et j'ai eu… 

-Cyrus… 

Sa tête tique un peu. Moi… je ne sais absolument pas comment réagir. 

Cyrus… 

Mon premier ami, c'est grâce à lui si je maîtrise la magie de glace, je lui ai fais une promesse, lui ait offert ce stupide flocon pour ne pas qu'il m'oublie et...

Et je l'ai oublié. Je l'ai complètement oublié. 

J'ai honte j'ai tellement honte… 

-Even ? Souffle Cyrus

Il devient soudainement inquiet. 

-Even, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… 

-Cyrus… J-je… 

Il sourit tristement. 

-Tu as tellement changé. Il murmure

Je repousse un sanglot au fond de ma gorge. Hors de question de pleurer devant lui. Je ne suis plus le gamin qu'il a laissé. 

-Vous n'avez pas idée, Cyrus… 

Je souris un peu. 

-Vous n'avez pas idée… de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici… en 30 ans… 

-Even, mon ami… Il souffle

-Vous n'avez pas idée… de… tout ce que j'ai fait… 

Je me mets à rire nerveusement. 

-Je ne sais même pas comment réagir… Vous êtes la et je… 

-Even… 

-Et je vous ai oublié ! J'ai osé vous oublier ! 

Cyrus me sourit tendrement. Puis, il sort quelque chose de sa cape. 

J'écarquille les yeux. 

Mon flocon de glace… à l'identique… comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu. 

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Et moi, je ne t'ai pas oublié, mon ami. 

-...

-Viens là. 

Il place ses mains sur mes épaules, et me rapproche doucement de lui. Je me laisse faire. 

-J'ignore ce que tu as fait, ou du faire pendant mon absence, mais je suis navré. Profondément navré. 

-... 

-Sache juste… que c'est normal de pleurer, Even. 

-C-Cyrus… Je tente

-Je ne dirais rien à personne. 

Je plaque mes mains dans son dos. Je ne pleure pas… ou presque pas… mais surtout, je craque. 

-Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse… j'ai échoué… 

-Dit moi tout, Even. 

Je le serre un peu plus fort. 

-J'ai trahi mon meilleur ami… mon fils est mort dans mes bras… j'ai aidé ce psychopathe à construire son armée… 

-... 

-J'ai perdu au moins 10 ans de ma vie, a cause de moi cette fichue Organisation est née… Ienzo n'a même pas connu une adolescence normale, je la lui ai prise, j'ai osé lui prendre… tout ce temps… 

Cyrus me resserre contre lui. 

-Tout ça pour quoi ? Une stupide curiosité ! C'est moi qui étais le plus fasciné c'est moi qui les aie attirés là-dedans ! Comment ont-ils pu me pardonner après tout ce que j'ai fait ?! 

Il me caresse le dos, comme pour me rassurer. 

-Et on m'a même tué, plusieurs fois, j'ai une horrible cicatrice de brûlure sur le haut du corps et je mérite tellement pire ! Je n'ai pas sauvé Naminé seul, Ienzo et Ansem m'ont aidé ! J'ai créé les répliques, mais c'était la moindre des choses pour essayer de… de… 

Je crois que je tremble même un peu. 

-Je suis désolé Cyrus… je suis un monstre… tout est de ma faute… tout est de ma faute… 

-Chuuuut… 

Il me caresse les cheveux doucement. 

-Nous faisons tous des erreurs, Even. 

-Mais je… 

-Even. 

Il recule un peu pour attraper mon visage entre ses mains, et me regarder fixement. 

-J'ai tué plus d'hommes en une vie que tu ne pourrais jamais le faire. Je comprends ce que tu traverses, crois-moi, je l'ai vécu aussi. 

-... 

-Ces… Ansem et Ienzo. Est ce qu'ils vont bien ? 

-Oui… 

-Est ce que tes amis vont bien ? 

-Oui. 

-Ton meilleur ami… 

-C'est Ansem. Et il est en vie. 

-Et il t’a pardonné ? 

-Oui. 

Je baisse un peu la tête. 

-Et Ienzo est en vie aussi. 

-Est-il ton fils ? 

Je hoche la tête. 

-Et il t’a pardonné lui aussi ? 

Je hoche encore une fois la tête. 

-Et bien c'est le plus important. 

Il sourit. 

-Je sais que se pardonner est difficile. J'ai pris une dizaine d'année à le faire. Mais tu es encore jeune, tu ne devrais pas laisser ces noires pensées te dévorer. 

-... 

-Et de ce que j'entends, tu as tout fait, et tu fais toujours tout, pour te racheter. 

-J'essaie. Je souffle 

-Tu y arrives ! Coupe Cyrus. La preuve, on t'as pardonné ! 

Je soupire. 

-C'est bien plus compliqué que ça Cyrus… 

-Je sais. Mais ils t'ont pardonné. Et si cela peut te rassurer, quoi que tu ais fait pour ne pas respecter ta promesse, je te pardonne tout de même. 

-Cyrus… 

Je secoue la tête, et sourit un peu. Lui reprend : 

-Ma promesse disait de ne jamais avoir de regrets. Et pourtant regarde toi, à regretter quelque chose dont tout le monde t’a pardonné. 

-Je sais. 

Je m'approche un peu de lui, et pose ma tête sur son épaule. 

-Est-ce qu'on peut juste rester ici un instant ?

-Bien sûr. 

Il m'entoure de ses bras. 

-Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. 

***

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! 

Ienzo arrive vers moi, l'air mécontent, et un tas de feuilles en main.

-Cela fait deux heures que Xion t'attends ! Ou est-ce que… Even ? 

Je souris un peu, et me tourne. 

-Ienzo, j'aimerais te présenter Cyrus Albright. Un vieil ami. 

Cyrus s'avance à son tour. 

-Bonjour ! Alors c'est toi le… 

-C'est vous Cyrus Albright ?! 

Ienzo en lâche son tas, qui tombe lentement sur le sol en s'éparpillant.

-... 

-... 

-Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui ? Demande Even

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Évidemment que tu m'as parlé de lui ! Rétorque Ienzo

Il sourit. 

-C'est ton premier ami, celui qui avait juré de revenir ! Lorsque j'étais enfant tu n'arrêtais pas d'en parler ! 

Puis, il dépose sa main sur son menton. 

-Maintenant que j'y pense, en tant que Vexen et depuis que tu as retrouvé un cœur, tu ne l'as plus jamais mentionné… 

-Eh bien… Je tente

-Tu l'avais oublié lorsque tu es devenu un Simili, c'est ça ? 

-C'est exactement ça. Je reprends. Cette transformation a réussi à me faire oublier l'une des choses les plus importantes pour moi. 

-Au moins, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Souffle Ienzo

Il se tourne vers Cyrus. 

-Excusez mes manières. Even avait le don de vous déifier lorsque j'étais plus jeune. 

Il tend la main. 

-Ienzo. Scientifique des Jardins Radieux. 

Cyrus prend la main en retour et la serre. 

-Cyrus Albright, ancien héros d'Orsterra et… dorénavant vagabond. Enchanté jeune homme ! 

Ienzo se tourne vers moi. 

-Voilà pourquoi tu étais en retard… 

-En effet, et je ne vais pas faire patienter Xion plus longtemps ! Ienzo, fait donc visiter le laboratoire à notre invité. 

Ienzo cligne des yeux, et lance : 

-Qu… Je ne suis pas un guide, Even ! 

-Et Xion n'est pas sensée vivre ici ! Je vais l'examiner et vous rejoindre. Vous ne serez seuls qu'une petite demi-heure. 

Je souris. 

-Cyrus est d'une très agréable compagnie, tu ne devrais pas t'ennuyer.

Je me tourne vers Cyrus. 

-Je suis navré de vous laisser si vite. Je dois vraiment partir m'occuper de… 

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends. Coupe Cyrus 

-Je vous rejoindrai vite. Et Ienzo est un enfant remarquable, je suis certain que vous trouverez un sujet de conversation en m'attendant. 

-Je n'en ai aucun doute ! 

On se sourit. 

-Bien. Alors je vous abandonne. 

-Que c'est étrange… Murmure Cyrus 

-Hm ? 

Il me regarde d'un air malicieux. 

-J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je devais partir en catimini. 

-Il est vrai que vous m'avez souvent fait ce coup-là. 

-Pauvre Even je comprends ta peine dorénavant ! 

On rit un peu, alors qu'Ienzo laisse s'échapper un soupir condescendant. 

Je pars alors un peu plus loin, sans attendre. Ienzo sort de ses pensées alors que je fais : 

-A plus tard. 

-Even ! S'écrie Ienzo

Trop tard, je suis déjà parti. 

Je n'ai le temps que d'entendre Ienzo soupirer : 

-Bien, alors nous sommes tous les deux… 

Avant d'être trop loin pour les entendre. 

*** 

Ansem, Aeleus et Dilan arrivent vers moi. Vers nous, pour être plus précis. 

Derrière moi, Ienzo et Cyrus parlent joyeusement. Je ne me joins pas vraiment à la conversation… puisqu'ils parlent de moi. 

-Il a véritablement murmuré : Viens à moi lame de glace ? Demande Ienzo 

-En effet ! Et ainsi fut invoqué son premier flocon ! 

-Voilà pourquoi il ne cessait de murmurer ces mots en combats dans l'Organisation… 

-Il…

-Even, Ienzo, qui est cet homme ? Demande Ansem

Ansem Aeleus et Dilan nous rejoignent enfin. Je leur souris. 

-Je vous présente Cyrus Albright ! C'est un vieil ami dont j'ai déjà dû vous parler ! 

Cyrus fait un pas en avant. 

-Enchanté ! Cyrus Albright, ancien héros d'Orsterra et dorénavant vagabond. 

-Cyrus Albright. Le fameux Cyrus Albright. 

Ansem est le premier à s'avancer, pour tendre sa main. Cyrus la prend, et la serre poliment. 

-Je me nomme Ansem. Scientifique en chef des Jardins Radieux. Et bien plus récent ami de ce cher Even. 

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance ! Affirme Cyrus

Cyrus le lâche pour s'approcher d'Aeleus. 

-Ench… Il commence 

-Aeleus. Coupe Aeleus 

Il incline la tête poliment. 

-Aeleus enfin… Souffle Ienzo

-Oh, je vois. Un grand homme silencieux. Reprend Cyrus

Il se tourne vers moi. 

-J'ai connu quelqu'un du même genre, je ne suis pas vexé. 

-Tant mieux. Aeleus n'est pas du genre bavard, même avec nous. Affirme Ansem

Cyrus part enfin vers Dilan. Ils se serrent la main. 

-Dilan. Garde du laboratoire. Even nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, fut un temps. 

-Devrais-je avoir peur de cette affirmation ? Demande malicieusement Cyrus 

-Bien sûr que non ! Vous semblez être un véritable modèle pour Even, un homme sage, droit, puissant… 

-Cessez donc de me flatter. Je ne suis pas un homme aussi extraordinaire, seulement un vieil héros qui arrive à la soixantaine. 

Cyrus recule d'un pas. 

-Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Vous tous. 

-Le plaisir est partagé. Affirme Ansem 

Il se tourne vers moi. 

-Combien de temps notre cher ami va t'il rester parmi nous ? 

Je me fige une demie seconde. Il est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. Heureusement, pour mon salut, Cyrus reprend : 

-A vrai dire… cela fait 30 ans que je voyage sans relâche. Et j'aimerais m'installer quelque part. 

-Vous souhaitez vous installer aux Jardins ?! Je m'écrie

Cyrus hoche la tête. 

-Il faut que je me trouve une demeure. Bien sûr je repartirais de temps à autres à Orsterra pour revoir mes amis mais… 

-Vous pourriez vivre ici. Je coupe 

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi. 

-Non seulement il y a des dizaines de chambres d'amis ici, mais je dois entendre vos histoires. Et cela serait bien plus pratique si vous viviez ici. 

-Even n'a pas vraiment tort. Nous avons une conversation à terminer. Reprend Ienzo

-Ansem ? Alors ? J'insiste 

Ansem se tourne vers Cyrus. 

-Cette situation vous convient ? Il demande 

-Elle me convient parfaitement ! Je serais ravi de vivre ici si vous l'acceptiez ! 

-Dans ce cas tout est en ordre. 

Ils se sourient. 

Moi… à vrai dire, heureusement que j'ai appris à contrôler ma joie. Sinon j'aurais été incapable de la dissimuler. 

Après tout ce temps, et même après l'avoir oublié… Cyrus va vivre ici ! 

J'ai peine à y croire, mon ami… mon ami est là, et le restera… 

Je secoue la tête. Cesse donc de faire l'idiot, Even ! Allez, reprend ton sérieux scientifique ! 

-Laissez-moi vous amener à votre chambre, cher ami. Je souffle 

Cyrus me regarde une seconde… avant de laisser s'échapper un rire. 

-Avec grand plaisir ! 

Il s'approche un peu de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule. 

-Je te suis ! 

Sans attendre, nous partons en direction des chambres. 

-Merci de m'avoir proposé de vivre ici. Souffle Cyrus

-Ce n'est pas plus pour vous que pour moi ! Je rétorque 

-C'est inutile de me vouvoyer, nous sommes amis ! 

Je baisse un peu la tête. 

-Je… a vrai dire cela me fait si étrange de vous revoir… 

-Even ! 

Il se met à rire. 

-Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme, c'est inutile de me donner trop de respect. 

-Justement, vous êtes sage et… 

-Idiot ! 

Il me frappe gentiment la tête. 

-Cyrus ! Je m'écrie 

-Je n'ai jamais été sage. Affirme Cyrus. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis devenu vieux que ça devrait changer ! 

-... 

-Allez, cesse donc de me vouvoyer ! 

Je soupire. 

-Je vais essayer. 

-... 

-Un problème ? J'insiste

Il secoue la tête. 

-Non, absolument aucun. Tu as juste… tellement changé. 

Je souris. 

-Et vous, pas vraiment. 

-Hm hm ? 

-Toi. Pardon. Je corrige 

-C'est mieux. 

… 

Un silence s'installe entre nous. 

Je ne le regarde pas il ne me regarde pas non plus. Le silence n'est pas pesant. Au contraire c'est… étrangement agréable. 

Je souris, et murmure tout de même : 

-Je suis heureux de te revoir, Cyrus. 

-Et moi donc, Even. Il répond 

Il me sourit. 

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. 

-Toi aussi. 

Le silence s'installe entre nous deux. A nouveau. Et cette fois il reste. 

C'est toujours un peu étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé dire lorsque notre premier ami est de retour après tout ce temps… 

Puis, je secoue la tête. Cela ne sert à rien de se torturer l'esprit. 

Cyrus va vivre ici, de toute manière. 

Nous avons tout le temps pour rattraper celui perdu. 

Tout le temps du monde. 

***BONUS***

Bien le bonjour, Ansem ! 

J'ai enfin trouvé le temps de t'écrire un message. Cet endroit est si riche, je n'ai presque plus de temps pour moi. 

Nous sommes bien arrivés à Diguedin, moi, Ienzo et Cyrus. Te souviens-tu de l'appréhension d'Ienzo ? 

Elle s'est envolée dès la seconde où nous avons mis un pied en ville ! Tout est incroyablement différent de ce que nous avons connus. Le monde qui s'y rapprocherait le plus serait celui de Corona, mais bien plus vaste. 

Cyrus nous a amené à la bibliothèque royale. Les yeux d'Ienzo ont rarement autant brillé ! Il meurt d'impatience de dévorer chacun des ouvrages. 

Il nous reste tant de choses à découvrir, j'en suis presque nauséeux. Je suis impatient que tu puisses nous rejoindre ici. 

Ienzo te salue, Cyrus également. 

N'oublie pas de m'envoyer un message lorsque tu pourras nous rejoindre. Nous partirons bientôt pour la ville de Noblecour, plus au Nord. Il serait inopportun que tu te retrouves seul à Diguedin. 

Passe une excellente journée

Even

**Author's Note:**

> Et ainsi se termine cet OS ! 
> 
> Et premièrement, bébé Even est SI CHOU ARGH BON SANG JE CRAQUE je suis si amoureuse c’est horrible, terrible, une tragédie, mon cœur saigne, oskour. 
> 
> Installez vous prenez un chocolat chaud, j’ai quelques notes pour vous ^^ 
> 
> Oui, j’ai foutu Cyrus qui apprenais ses pouvoirs de glace à Even. Déjà parce que… Bah parce que c’est évident pour moi qu’Even à toujours eu ses pouvoirs. Moins durant BBS, mais pour moi c’est évident que post KH3, il a encore ses pouvoirs. Lea les garde, je vois pas pourquoi ils auraient disparus pour les autres membres de la première Organisation ! 
> 
> Oui, j’ai regardé en boucle une vidéo sur toutes les répliques en combat de Vexen pour en sélectionner quelques-unes. Oui je connais beaucoup de ses phrases par cœur maintenant. 
> 
> COME TO ME ICE BLADE !!! YOU IMBECILE !!! YOU WERE JUST AN EXPERIMENT !!! TAKE THIS !!! GYA !!! URGH !!! WA !!! HYA-AH !!! 
> 
> Je suis complètement corrompue c’est définitif. 
> 
> Et puis… Voilà c’est tout ! Oh non ! 
> 
> Vous aimez Even ? Euh… Attendez je recommence.
> 
> Vous aimez Larxene ? (elle est plus populaire ça peut marcher !) Alors ne manquez pas mon prochain OS sur KH, le 4 décembre ! 
> 
> Et sur ce, je vous laisse ! A la prochaine tout le monde ! 
> 
> …
> 
> Oui, le scientifique m’attire plus qu’Axel.
> 
> TCHAO TCHAO :D


End file.
